The missing piece
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: Golden Pair, Oishi wakes up early and ponders a bit while Eiji is still asleep. Shonen-ai and fluff.


**Title: **The missing piece

**Paring:** The Golden Pair (Oishi X Kikumaru)

**Rating: **K+

**Warning:** Shonen-ai, which means maleXmale, don't like don't read. Oishi's POV…(is that really a warning? 0_o)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters, if I did the majority of them would be doing something completely different than playing tennis…..

**A/N: **Eum… yeah….it was pretty long ago since started this fic and since I doubt that I'll continue it I decided to post it as it was. That's pretty much it.. R&R!

It's on mornings likes these I feel like the last part of me is there it are supposed to be. Normally it's so easy to forget that one tiny special piece is missing, especially since I have so much to do in school. It hurts to think about the piece when it isn't there, right beside me were it belong, because without it I feel so strangely alone. That special piece that is the most important, the piece that makes me me, and at the same time the only piece I don't own myself. That colourful red piece that currently is sleeping on my left arm. A completely mess of red hair and soft, creamy skin. That's the form my lost piece has taken.

I am laying on my side, my left arm is being used as a pillow while my right one is securely wrapped around those slender waists in an protective manner. The piece is so close to me, I can feel its soft breathing against my chest and I can almost hear the heart beats emerging from its form. I can feel its skin against my own and I know that this is how it's supposed to be. I let my free hand wander over the back, stroking that skin that is all I have ever needed, to the curls of red hair which rests against a slender neck. My thumb caresses a soft cheek while I gently pressed my lips against a forehead.

"Eiji" I whispered softly to him, my beloved piece. I hear him mumble something in his sleep but I didn't understand what he was trying to say. I leaned forward and pressed my nose against his and I smiled softly as I felt his breath again, this time against my lips. I turned around on my back, one arm under my head and the other one was still under his. This was the best thing about weekends. No training, only a few homework's and a lot of time for yourself. The fact that the rest on my family visited a relative in the other corner of Japan this weekend made it even better. Just me and him, the only real problem was the exams that were coming up.

But to my surprise he had for once studied, and studied hard. I am more than proud of him, my childish piece. Of course I had to convince him that there was plenty of time to other things, but he had agreed quicker than usual and he had, which was the greatest surprise of all given it his best. Maybe he has started to grow up? But of us knew that if he really wanted it he could make me do whatever he wanted. Sooner or later I would submit to his puppy eyes, pouting face and begging voice. But yesterday he didn't use any of it. Maybe he thought about me, he probably knew how stressed I would be if I hadn't studied enough this weekend and he accepted it. He had only complained a few times, mostly when there was something he didn't understand, and even if it was clearly visible how bored he was he hadn't given up, because he knew that I would have put my homework to the side then as well. He had simply given me the time I needed.

Maybe that's why I loved him so much. His childlike behaviour, but he still knew what was best for the situation. I let out a chuckle and gave the clock a glance. Ten. Letting out a yawn I kissed his cheeks gently before I ever so carefully withdrew my arm under his head. Once I was free I kissed that tempting cheek once more before I emerged from the blanket and left the bed, picking up my t-shirt from the floor beside my bed and grabbed a new pair of boxers from my wardrobe. I quickly put on the items and threw a last glance at my lover before I left the room. Closing the door behind me I went downstairs to make breakfast.

Eiji was that kind of person that liked to be spoiled, and I knew it more than anyone else. He was kind to everybody, mostly smiling happily the entire time. Smiling even more when he got what he wanted, which he got very often. I can't recall anyone denying him anything. But on the other hand, none of his request had ever been unreasonable. I climbed the stair with the plate in a firm grip and entered my room. He was still sleeping. I could hear is soft breathings and smiled softly. As I placed the food on the floor I heard him moan ever so lightly and I saw his hand searching after something that was missing. Something that was supposed to be there next to him. I moved his searching hand away and he groaned in protest. I only smiled gently and laid myself down beside him on the blanket and watched his arm travel until it was laying loosely around my waist. I could only chuckle in response to his satisfied sight and I felt warmth spreading through me. Being needed by someone was indeed the most wonderful thing in the world. At least that was how I felt in that very moment. I patted his head softly and leaned forward to whisper 'Eiji' in his ear. Once again I heard him answer, but I still couldn't make a sentence out of his mumbling voice. I caressed his back softly, not soft enough to make him continue to sleep, but not that hard that he would wake up immediately.

I could see his body starting to awakening. His hand around my waist gripped my t-shirt, his breathing changed its rhythm and he was starting to make those noises that always meant that he was awakening. How many times hadn't I awoken myself when he started his awakening routines? I had long ago learned the signs. His mouth opened and he let out a soft yawn and I knew that I wouldn't have to wait much longer. Not that I didn't enjoy watching his sleeping face, but after awhile I always started to yearn after his cheerful voice and behaviour. Like I did now. Right now I wanted nothing more than the awaken Eiji. I moved my hand to his neck, caressing his skin there.

"Eiji" I mumbled softly. "It's time for breakfast," I could hear him try to answer me, even though he wasn't completely conscious. I just heard his mumbles. I decided that once day I was going to understand what he says in situations like these. I saw his **eyelids** move ever so slightly and I leaned down and pressed my lips against his forehead and caressed his messy hair.

"O-oishi…" it was only a whisper and I knew he still hadn't opened his eyes yet. But hearing his voice was more than enough to fill me up with a happy feeling. I gently kissed his eyelids before I answered him.

"Good morning love" I could se the slight blush across his cheeks, even thought he had told me so many times that it was embarrassing, that the use of the world 'love' was old-fashioned, that he felt like he was being treated as a girl, that it was so like me to say something like that and so on. Even though he had told me all that I still knew that deep down he enjoyed it, and after all that word was not very out of character when it came to me. I could feel his arms, still heavy from the sleep wrap themselves around my neck before he snuggled closer. I saw his eyes open ever so slightly and leaned down and pressed my lips against his own.

There was nothing as Eiji in the morning, clingier than ever, his hair in a complete mess, the cute sleepiness… I could make the list much longer, but I didn't feel the need to do so. After all, the centre for the most of my thoughts was laying right beside me. I pulled away almost directly after our lips had connected and I looked down on him as he fully opened his blue eyes to look at me, those wonderful eyes. His clear eyes would probably never have an element of sleepiness in them. Even when he newly had awoken they were crystal clear. I could see how they got filled with affection as he saw me, how he smiled gently and whispered _'I love you Oishi', _before the last of his sleep left him and he pulled me down and hugged me tightly and added a _'nya' _at the end of his sentence.

I noticed that he tried to wrap his legs around me and laughed when he cursed the blanket that was in the way. After awhile of cuddling I pulled back and smiled at him.

"I brought breakfast" I told him and he grinned widely before he crawled to the edge of the bed and picked up his skirt from the floor and put it on. I stood up only to sit down on the floor, Eiji on the other hand practically crawled down from the bed to the floor where he crossed his legs and yawned before he grabbed a cup of warm chocolate and drank it. I just smiled and handed him a sandwich which he gladly accepted.

"Ne, Oishi… what do you wanna do today?" we had long ago finished our breakfast, but we had returned to the bed, I was leaning against the wall, while Eiji was leaning against me.

"Hm?" I asked even if I fully understood the question. "I don't know, there isn't anything we have to do after all." It was the truth. Since Eiji had let me studied yesterday I found myself with a lot of spare time. He turned around, a hand on my shoulder and stared pouting into my eyes.

"Then why did you wake me up so early for?" he complained. Half elf wasn't very early if you asked me, but we hadn't gone to sleep before twelve so I guess he had a point. But I knew he didn't mind it. I smiled and patted his head.

"Since I didn't want to spend he time we have left sleeping" I could see the colour of his cheek change and his pouting getting even worse, I just chuckled when he wrapped his arms around my neck and forcefully placed his forehead against mine.

"I love you Eiji" I whispered softly and a grin appeared on his lips. "I really do"

**A/N: **And that's it! At least I think so. It ended kind of awkward since, truth to be told I hadn't planned on ending it here from the beginning… the ones that know just what a mad Yaoi fangirl I am probably knows what more I wanted to add… but I grew kind of tired of this fic mainly because of the Oishi POV, but I didn't just want to keep it for myself since I thought it was pretty cute… But it might just have been me… R&R!!


End file.
